Un lobo en ropa de oficial
by Lau
Summary: Traducción. En el año 10 de la era Meiji, Saito responde a la petición de Toshimichi Okubo de encontrar a Battousai. PreKioto. Historia en progreso.
1. Default Chapter

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki

_A wolf in officer's clothing_ es propiedad de SiriusFan13, disponible en este mismo sitio.

La traducción es propiedad mía.

* * *

**Un lobo en ropa de oficial**

**Escrito por SiriusFan13**

**Traducido por Lau**

Hacían una extraña pareja, solos en una oficina de la estación de policía de Kyoto. Okubo Toshimichi, uno de los tres grandes revolucionarios del Bakumatsu, y actualmente oficial de alto rango del gobierno Meiji, y Goro Fujita, una vez conocido como Saito Hajime, uno de los lobos de Mibu que había peleado para mantener intacto el anterior gobierno que Okubo y sus aliados habían derrocado.

El alto y delgado lobo estaba parado junto a la ventana, mirando afuera al claro cielo azul. Su normalmente agradable máscara se había caído tan pronto como este hombre había entrado en la habitación. En su lugar estaba la mortal mirada ámbar de uno que había vivido la revolución... uno que todavía la vivía, incluso diez años dentro de la época Meiji. Y su expresión oscura se volvió aún más fría al escuchar la petición de Okubo. Y su explicación.

Finalmente el hombre más viejo se calló, esperando la respuesta de Saito, sabiendo que el futuro de Japón podía muy bien depender en las acciones de este hombre... y de otro.

El silencio duró un largo momento antes de que Saito finalmente volviera su espalda a la luz de la ventana. Muy casualmente, sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió, colocándolo entre sus labios y aspirando lentamente el humo. No le ofreció uno a Okubo. Finalmente Saito habló. "Entonces, déjeme ver si entendí," dijo suavemente. "¿Usted quiere que yo cace a hitokiri Battousai, uno de los más grandes enemigos del Shinsengumi, y vea si peleará a mi lado contra uno de sus antiguos camaradas quien se ha vuelto loco?"

La fría ironía no pasó desapercibida a Okubo, quién simplemente asintió y respondió, "Sí."

El alto oficial de policía se inclino hacia el antepecho de la ventana, dándole otra chupada a su cigarrillo. "Porque _su_ gente, más de sus camaradas, condujeron a este Shishio Makoto a la locura."

"Sí."

Los ojos ámbar de Saito resplandecieron. "¿Qué le hace pensar que Battousai no se ha vuelto loco también?"

Okubo miró a lo lejos, frustrado. No era como si ese pensamiento no hubiera cruzado su mente. Pero si fuera cierto... entonces Japón estaba perdido... "Él no está aniquilando regimientos," dijo Okubo finalmente con algo de convicción. "Si Battousai se ha vuelto loco de sed de sangre, entonces Shishio Makoto es un problema menor en comparación."

"Es justo," Saito respondió, acercándose al pequeño escritorio de madera. "Pero ese no es su único problema. ¿Qué le hace creer que él es todavía el Battousai¿Qué tal si se ha ablandado¿O si está en alguna prisión en algún lado¿O peor? Es un asesino. ¿Qué tan fácil cree que fue para él dejar la espada?"

Okubo frunció el ceño al espía de la policía ante él. "Himura Battousai no era cualquier asesino, si eso es lo que estás tratando de implicar. Él era un soldado peleando por nuestra causa."

"Todos nosotros luchamos por una causa entonces," replicó Saito. "La pregunta es si él esta peleando o no por una causa ahora." Le dio una chupada a su cigarrillo. Entonces, alzando una ceja, preguntó, "¿Qué le hace pensar que Battousai todavía está vivo diez años después en la era Meiji? Y más importante..." El lobo se inclinó hacia delante con un brillo rapaz en sus ojos... "¿qué le hace pensar que _yo_ no lo mataré tan pronto como lo encuentre?"

Si Saito había intentado preocupar a Okubo con ese último comentario, entonces fue decepcionado profundamente. El líder únicamente sonrió con frialdad al antiguo líder del Shinsengumi. "Aku soku zan."

Saito se paralizó en un momentáneo silencio. "¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"

"Ya me oíste," contestó el hombre más viejo. "Aku soku zan. _Elimina al mal inmediatamente_. El código del Shinsengumi. No matarás a Battousai mientras él no haya tomado el camino de Shishio, porque va en contra de tu propio código. Y un lobo es siempre un lobo –sin cambios¿no es así, Saito? Shishio debe ser destruido, y nosotros necesitamos las habilidades de Himura Battousai si queremos tener éxito. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo."

"¿Y si él _ha_ seguido el camino de su sucesor?"

Okubo inclinó su cabeza. "Entonces tendrás que salvar a todo el Japón solo... de Shishio Makoto y Himura Battousai. No envidiaría tu tarea entonces."

Saito se quedó en silencio. Le dio la espalda al viejo revolucionario, y fumó lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo mientras miraba afuera de la ventana. Finalmente terminó, aventando la colilla a la calle, e inmediatamente prendió uno nuevo. "Si aceptara," dijo lentamente, "¿cómo sé que no le harán al Battousai lo que le hicieron a Shishio¿Una bala en la cabeza y una miserable tumba? Él debe tener su propia cantidad de secretos."

La ira se reflejó en los ojos de Okubo, mientras que trataba visiblemente de mantener su temperamento bajo control mientras trataba con este hombre irritante. "Himura Battousai sabe más de nuestros secretos que otros. Pero él siempre fue un caso aparte. Nada de lo que hizo lo hizo para él mismo. Peleó solo para proteger a otros. Ahora que el gobierno Meiji ha sido establecido, si él todavía es el Himura que recuerdo, no se arriesgará a debilitar el gobierno por un problema personal." Frunció el ceño. "Ahora dime, Saito. ¿Por qué te interesa?"

"Porque enemigo o no, Battousai era un hitokiri que merecía mi respeto, así como el respeto de muchos de mis hombres. No rebajaré eso alimentando con él a una jauría de débiles perros del gobierno incapaces de limpiar su propio desastre."

Saito dejó eso asentarse antes de mirar finalmente a Okubo. "Encontraré al Battousai por usted. Veremos en que clase de hombre se ha convertido."

Okubo cerró sus ojos, su cara mostrando alivio, y se levantó, inclinándose hacia Saito. "Gracias."

Saito inclinó su cabeza brevemente como respuesta, y se volvió. El hombre de la barba dejó silenciosamente el cuarto. Saito observó desde su ventana como el oficial entraba a su carruaje, y se alejaba. "Parece, Okubo Toshimichi, que estaba equivocado acerca de usted. No puedo respetarlo por lo que ha hecho, pero puedo respetar al hombre que es usted ahora." Le dio una última chupada a su cigarrillo antes de arrojarlo por la ventana y cerrarla. "Sólo espero que al final pueda decir lo mismo de ti, Himura Battousai. Himura... Kenshin..."


	2. Prólogo

_Nota de la traductora: Originalmente este fic era un oneshot, pero la autora decidió convertirlo en una historia de varios capítulos (¡yay para los lectores! ;P). Se me hizo mala onda que sólo hubiera un capítulo en español habiendo más disponibles en inglés, por lo que decidí continuar traduciendo el resto del fic. Poco a poco iré subiendo los capítulos siguientes mientras se vayan publicando. Por supuesto, agradezco a SiriusFan13 la oportunidad que me dio para traducir este buen fic. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**Un lobo en ropa de oficial**

Escrito por SiriusFan13

Traducido por Lau

Prólogo 

El oficial de policía se sentó en su escritorio, frunciendo el ceño al ver la columna de papeles. Odiaba el papeleo. Era una parte de su trabajo que no creía que podría aprender a gustar algún día. Pero ya había evitado la pila de papeles por mucho tiempo mientras trabajaba en otros proyectos y ahora tenía este desorden con el que tendría que arreglárselas. Suspiró y prendió un cigarrillo. Al menos podría disfrutar de _algo_ mientras trabajaba en ello.

Mientras barajaba un montón de archivos, el periódico de ayer llamó su atención, e hizo una pausa para leer el encabezado de un artículo de la página principal. Frunciendo el entrecejo, recogió el periódico. Era un pequeño artículo. Las muertes por causas naturales normalmente no se convertían en interesantes titulares. De todas maneras, la mayoría de la gente en este día y era probablemente ni siquiera comprendería su significado. Katsura Kogoro, uno de los tres grandes revolucionarios del Bakumatsu, había muerto.

El oficial se recargó en la silla, perdido en sus pensamientos. Katsura. Habían estado en lados opuestos de la guerra, pero al final, no eran tan diferentes. Hubo gran número de personas durante el Bakumatsu que habían creído realmente en los ideales por los que pelearon. Saito hizo una mueca. Por supuesto, ahora la mayoría de ellos o se habían convertido en enfermizas parodias de lo que una vez habían sido mientras se sentaban cómodamente en alguna posición del gobierno, o estaban muertos. Era así de simple. Katsura era sólo un nombre más que agregar a la lista.

Saito tuvo una sensación pesada en el pecho. Aunque se opusieron uno al otro en el pasado, Saito sintió la pérdida. Porque sinceramente, cuando uno pensaba en ello, no quedaban muchos en la era Meiji que merecieran ser recordados. De los tres grandes revolucionarios, sólo uno quedaba vivo: Toshimichi Okubo. Saito aún no estaba seguro que pensar de ese hombre.

Comenzó a escarbar en la pila de papeles nuevamente.

_Battousai._

Algunos papeles resbalaron de su mano. ¿Qué lo había traído a _él_ a su mente? Pero Saito lo sabía. Battousai había sido uno de los mejores hombres de Katsura. Había desaparecido diez años antes sin dejar rastro: estaba muerto, o loco, o trabajando para el gobierno. Saito trató de no pensar en ello. Ninguna de esas posibilidades era algo que realmente quisiera contemplar. Prefería recordar al Battousai como el adolescente contra el que peleó diez años atrás en Toba Fushima. Alguien que peleaba por sus ideales. Alguien que no había dejado que la era Meiji destruyera lo que era.

Battousai era una leyenda en estos días. Nada más. La gente difícilmente creía que alguna vez existió. Y los pocos, como Saito, que lo habían enfrentado y sobrevivido, se daban cuenta del tipo de suerte que un hombre como aquel podría haber sufrido en la era Meiji. Especialmente con la prohibición de portar espadas. Saito trató de imaginarse al Battousai como parte de las fuerzas policíacas. Una imagen mental entretenida, y nada más; involucraba grandes derramamientos de sangre mientras los policías corruptos eran partidos en dos por su propio colega. Saito esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras recordaba porque no se había unido a esa rama de la división, y continuó barajando algunos papeles más.

No, Battousai no era ninguna leyenda para él. Pero su recuerdo era algo a lo que podía aferrarse. Porque mientras no supiera una palabra sobre el pelirrojo hitokiri, Saito era libre de imaginarlo vivo en algún lado, peleando por la justicia como lo había hecho una década antes. Era un pensamiento agradable. Porque a éste lobo se le estaba acabando la gente a la que pudiera respetar en este día y era.


End file.
